Problem: Rewrite $\dfrac{20}{80}$ as a decimal.
Answer: $\dfrac{20}{80}$ is equivalent to $\dfrac{5}{20}$ We can rewrite $\dfrac{5}{20}$ in decimal form by multiplying the numerator and denominator by $5$ $ \dfrac{5 \times 5}{20 \times 5} = \dfrac{25}{100} $ $\dfrac{25}{100} = 0.25$